Mixed Feelings
by DonnyJay
Summary: What happens when Cody, the tech geek, starts talking to the class delinquent after a chance meeting in the locker room? [Not a one-shot] AU. CodyXDuncan. Rating may be subject to change.


**Pairing: **DuncanXCody (AU)

**Yaoi.**

**A/N: **I'd just like to say that some of the words I use in Duncan's dialogue are not my own views.

* * *

**_After Class_**

"Typical. The one day I get held behind after class, it's pouring it down." I grumbled to myself; I'd just been held behind by my PE teacher, Coach Hatchet, for 'not showing enough effort' in class. If he really thinks that I'm gonna try and tackle those Neanderthals, then he's sadly mistaken. I mean _look at me_. I'm one of the shortest, scrawniest guys in my year; at least that's what everyone tells me. There's no way that I was going to let myself get a free ticket to the emergency room for the sake of impressing some coach that's in bad need of an anger management session.

"Who needs physical education?" I continued to complain to myself. The locker room was empty, just the way I liked it; no jocks flexing their biceps, or telling each other how 'fit' the cheerleaders are. But the best thing about an empty locker room was that there were no barbaric bullies to push me around.

Nevertheless, I subconsciously looked around the room before I started to get changed out of my mud covered PE kit. Did I mention that I hated PE? Cause I do. My hair was soaked with a mixture of mud, rain water, and a few pieces of grass and I couldn't bare it, so I decided to go and have a shower – something I would never have done if there were others around.

It felt weird – walking butt naked across the locker room, a towel in my hand. Heck, it wasn't a big deal, the others do it all the time; they don't care if the other guys see them in the nude, so why should I? After all, I was alone, so I was temporarily care-free in that respect.

Yet another thing I hate. Showers I haven't used before. Trying to switch them on and getting them to the right temperature is like trying to diffuse a bomb. Luckily, I'm able to do such things, so the shower didn't prove much of a challenge to me.

I spent a good ten, maybe fifteen minutes soaking myself in the shower's hot water before I realised that my mom was probably worrying about what was taking me so long. That's another thing. My mom is constantly fretting about my safety. If I'm out of the house for more than fifteen minutes without calling her, she'll assume that I've either been kidnapped or murdered in some alleyway. I'm not even kidding. She's reported me missing to the cops three times now.

I then half ran-half walked back to my locker, where I dried myself off with my towel, which was _tiny, _might I add. "Can the school not afford some decent sized towels?!" I sighed, dropping the towel to the floor and picking up my underwear.

"Nice Y-Fronts." I heard a voice from behind me.

Embarrassed, I held my legs tight together and covered my crotch with the underwear I was holding, before turning my head to see who was there.

"D-Do you m-mind!?" I managed to stutter as I scrambled to pick up my clothes to cover myself with. After I'd done so, I turned around properly. "W-What are you doing here?" I started to shiver; the water that I was drenched in was getting cold – fast.

"Not at all." The guy sniggered, covering his view with his hand so that I could get changed. "It's not like I want to get a front row view of your ass."

"Thanks." I replied as I hurriedly stepped into my jeans and through my shirt on. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You mean you don't know?" He responded. "I'm in your class. I never take part, but sure as heck I'm in your class. Hatchet keeps me behind every lesson."

It took a few moments for it to finally click, but I eventually recognised him. "Oh yeah." I uttered. "You're that Duncan guy?"

"The one and only." He flashed a smile to the mirror in his locker.

"You've also got a pretty bad rep around here, don't you?" I managed to ask him, which was unusual, as if this were during school hours; I wouldn't have said two words to someone like him.

"Ya got that one right." Duncan, who had now taken his shirt off and flung a towel over his shoulder, replied. "How about you? You do any wild or outrageous things?" He asked me as he started taking off his pants, ready to have a shower.

"Uh… no…" I answered quite quietly. "I'm more of the geeky type."

"Really? Ya don't say!" Duncan teased. By now, I'd looked away as he'd just started to take his boxers off. "You can look now." He rolled his eyes. On queue, I turned to face him once again. He now had a second towel wrapped around his waist. "You've really gotta loosen up. Who cares if you see another dude's dick? Neither of us are queer, are we?"

"What? No!" I affirmed, more defensive than I'd meant. "I mean, I'm not against it or anything, but I'm not-"

"Chill, man, neither am I. I was just messin' with ya." Duncan snickered, making me feel rather uncomfortable. "In fact, one of my closest pals from Juvie swung that way."

"Oh. Okay. Well… I should really be going now…" I tried to conclude the conversation I was having, before I ended up getting a wedgie. After all, that's what usually happens when guys like him talk to me.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Duncan responded, as I'd been waiting on a reply. "It's about time I went for a shower, too."

"Uh, yeah, sorry." I stammered ."… See ya on Monday?" I added as I exited the locker room. On my way down the hallway, I couldn't help but slap myself. I mean, _'see ya on Monday'?_ What was that all about? He's gonna think I'm a major loser now, if he didn't already that is. It doesn't matter, though. It's not like I'm gonna speak to him again. This was a one off.

"Ugh." I let out a sigh as I came to the front doors of the school. It was still raining. Actually, raining was an understatement, it was pouring down. What made it even worse was that it was seven on an October's night, meaning that it was pretty dark. Not too dark, but it was still pretty dark.

Before I exited the school, I retrieved my phone from my front-right pocket and pulled up the bus timetable I'd downloaded at the start of the year. "SEVEN THIRTY?" I exclaimed. The next bus was at 7:30 PM, meaning that I had to wait half an hour at the roofless bus stop – could this night get _any _worse?!

For the next twenty minutes, I did nothing but watch cars go by as I sat getting drenched head-to-toe. I thought the colour had started to run from my clothes, I'd been in the rain that long. By now, I'd deduced that if I walked home, I'd lose less body heat and would reduce my chances of dying of hypothermia.

Just as I'd gotten up and started to head home, a black car drove up and parked beside me. The driver honked their horn, which startled me into turning to face the car that had still had its engine running. The light was on inside the car which made the driver's clothes visible: they were wearing a black top with a skull design on it. "…Y-You?" Was all I managed to get out. My teeth were chattering like crazy.

"Yeah, me." Duncan replied, opening the passenger seat door. "Now do you _want_ a ride or not?"

I was freezing. Of course I wanted a ride home. What if he was going to pull a prank on me, though? I didn't know. All I knew was that I was freezing and in desperate need of warmth. "Uh, yeah, thanks." I sniffled. What else was I supposed to say?

Needless to say, my soaking wet clothes got just about the entire front seat wet.

"So where ya goin'?" Duncan inquired as he started up the car.

_Should I really tell him where I live? _I thought. Nevertheless, I sputtered out the name of the street I lived on. "Oak Avenue."

"I know the place…" Duncan responded. "So why was somebody like you kept behind after class?"

"Coach Hatchet. That's why." I answered.

"Ah." He nodded his head. "You'll get used to it."

"I don't really intend on being kept behind again if I'm honest." I muttered under my breath.

"So…" Duncan changed the subject. I assumed he'd heard me, but maybe he didn't. "… You got a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? No. Female Stalker? Yes." I sighed. I'm surprised he doesn't know my name, after all, Sierra exclaims it every day at school.

"So you're a ladies man?" Duncan smirked. "Who would've known?"

"You've got to be kidding me. She's a nightmare." I rolled my eyes. I didn't even know this guy and Sierra was already the topic of conversation. "How about you and that girl… what's her name…?"

"Courtney?" Duncan suggested. "We ended it a couple weeks ago." He added, seemingly unfazed.

"Oh… I'm sorry." I uttered uncomfortably.

"Don't be. She's a controlling bitch." Duncan intoned.

The rest of the car journey was rather uncomfortable. We spent about ten minutes listening to one of Duncan's favourite CD's. Punk Rock isn't really my thing. Thankfully, my house was only a minute or so away.

"I heard you singing in the shower, just to let you know." Duncan smirked as he turned down the volume of the music. "Didn't know you were a Selena Gomez fan…"

"What? I'm not… It's just catchy, that's all." I coughed; if this gets out, I'll never be able to return to school.

"'Course it is…" Duncan added. "I never did catch your name…?"

"Uh, it's Cody." I told the punk. "Cody Anderson."

"Well, _Cody_, we've reached your stop." Duncan informed me as he stopped the car.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled as I stepped out of Duncan's car. "Sorry about the seat."

"No problem… Oh, and Cody," Duncan responded, prompting me to turn around and face the green-haired punk. "… See ya on Monday?"

* * *

**A/N: **So this is my first yaoi fic, as part of a challenge slendie258 and I occasionally do, so the characters may be OOC, but hopefully not too much. It is AU after all, so anything can happen… right? No? Still OOC? Okay. Thanks for reading, though!


End file.
